


The one where Scott and Stiles fight over the Camaro (except not really because Derek is kind of an ass and begrudges Stiles the small pleasures in life)

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Derek, Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 Wolf's Bane, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Stiles gaped at Derek, then at Scott who was looking delightedly at the keys in his hand, then back at Derek. “You can't be serious!” Derek just lifted an unimpressed eyebrow.[At the beginning of 1x09 “Wolf's Bane” Stiles and Scott drive the Camaro (to lay a false trail to distract from Derek, who is still in hiding) with Scott behind the wheel. No way did Stiles pass up the opportunity to drive the Camaro without a fight, right?]





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a mess, I'm sorry. Also, overuse of the word 'drive'. Whatever.

“...so that's the plan,” Stiles ended, looking at Scott and Derek for confirmation. Scott nodded, Derek scowled, which Stiles took as a good sign.

“Alright, okay, so...” He extended a hand. “Give me those keys.”

Derek blinked, then huffed and fished them out of his pocket. Stiles resisted the urge to grab them from him when Derek took his sweet time looking at them first.

And then he threw them without so much as glancing (the damn show-off) to a surprised Scott who barely managed to catch them.

Stiles gaped at Derek, then at Scott who was looking delightedly at the keys in his hand, then back at Derek. “You can't be serious!”

Derek just lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. Stiles flailed indignantly. “You can't do this. I'm way more qualified to do this than Scott! Oh my god!”

“Stiles, it's Derek's car so it should be his decision, don't you think?” Scott said, still caressing the keys reverently.

Stiles pointed an accusing finger at him. “You're just saying that because he gave them to you, don't even front with me, dude!” He turned to Derek. “I hope you know that your car is going to end in a ditch in five minutes tops, if you let Scott drive.”

“Hey, I _can_ drive,” Scott protested.

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, your bike maybe, whereas _I_ have _years_ of experience driving an actual _car_.”

“That's not true, I drive my mom's car often enough!” Scott argued, clutching the keys of the Camaro protectively to his chest and looking at Derek for support.

Stiles didn't miss a beat. “You mean you drive a mom car? See, you don't even have experience with fast driving cars. I have  _ tons _ of speeding tickets which proves I'm more than capable of driving fast!”

Derek considered them for a moment with crossed arms. “Scott is a werewolf and his reflexes will prevent him from having any problems.”

Stiles spluttered. “So I don't get to drive your stupid car just because I'm human?”

“If you think my car is so stupid I'm sure you won't mind sitting in the backseat while Scott drives, will you?” Derek asked with a smirk.

“ _Backseat?!_ ”

Scott chuckled, the traitor.

 

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles: Okay, he's gone now, give me the keys.  
> Scott: No.  
> Stiles: What do you mean 'no'?  
> Scott: I will drive, like Derek said.  
> Stiles: *stares at him balefully*  
> Scott: *hunches his shoulders defensively* What? He could, like, smell it if you drove and get angry.  
> Stiles: I don't believe a word of that. *crosses his arms*  
> Scott: *heads to the driver's side defiantly and gets in*  
> Stiles: *gives up and gets in too* This is the ultimate betrayal. I can't believe you right now.


End file.
